


I need a Medic

by Clints13Arrow



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst with a Happy Ending, Army, British Military, Emergency Medical Technicians, Everyone Is Alive, Explosions, Guns, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied Relationships, M/M, Major Character Injury, Medical Inaccuracies, Mild Language, Missions Gone Wrong, Not Beta Read, OMC - Freeform, Recovery, Russia, Serious Injuries, Violence, War, Weapons, World War III, modern warfare - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clints13Arrow/pseuds/Clints13Arrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission gone wrong, they needed to get to Makarov, but he's always been one step ahead. Now Soap lays beaten and broken with Yuri. He didn't think he'd make it out of this mission alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need a Medic

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized that this story was missing a beginnin. Thankfully i wrote it down in a notebook.

Yuri and Soap lay in a pile of rubble. The church had been exploded by Makarov causing the two to be thrown out a broken window. That's where Cama and Price found their bodies. 

Cam ran over and helped Yuri up on his feet. Price tried to move concrete that crushed Soap's body. Cam rushed to help until Soap was finally free.

"Shite! He needs his wounds treated," Cam cursed looking at Soap as Price pulled him up on his feet.

"Yuri, carry Soap. Cam and I will cover you."

Yuri moved over and grabbed Soap away from Price. Cam rummaged through his medical pack when shots were fired almost hitting the medic. He grabbed his rifle and ducked under cover with the rest of what was left of Delta 141.

"I need to patch him up," he shouted over the gunfire. They ran through the street, shooting their enemy before they became swarmed.

"Not now, lad, we need to find somewhere safe to get an update on our evac."

"Bollocks, if I don't find out how deep his wounds are he'll die," he retorted keeping an eye on Soap and Yuri.

Price grumbled out something but Cam did not catch what he had said as a shell of a flash gernade almost blinded him. They made it to an alley way that was luckily blocked off. The team needed an extraction point, their mission had been compromised.

"Put him down," Price ordered Yuri.

Yuri settled Soap down by a rubbish bin. Cam shooed the Russian away with a gauze pad. The medic overheard Price talking over his comm trying to get an ETA on the rendezvous point from Nikolai.

Cam unzipped Soap's vest and cut his shirt. There was bleeding coming from his abdomen and brusing on his chest. He had no choice but to wipe the wound with an antiseptic wipe and stuff gauze on it for the moment. His ribs looked broken, no doubt he had trouble breathing. Cam hoped he did not have a collapsed or punctured lung, it would lead to internal bleeding. Cam kept his hand on the wound to try and stop the bleeding. The gauze had already changed colors, from white to red. Price kicked over a bin and took out his Beretta. 

Soap looked at Cam with bleary eyes trying to stay conscious. Cam looked at the captian with furrowed brows, a wrinkle of concern between them.

"Just leave me," mumbled Soap.

This only caused Cam's frown to deepen. He rummaged through the medical pack and took out a small syringe.

"Shut up, Soap. I'm going to save you're ass and you ans I will go on a holiday."

Soap tried to chuckle but only hurt himself further. Cam saw and injected morphine into Soap.

Price huffed over to Soap, "Yuri take point. Cam watch our six."

Cam reclosed Soap's vest. It would do some good if it binded his ribs at the moment. There were other wounds he needed to see, but the bleeding was concering. Yuri had nodded his head in affirmation as Price picked up a groaning Soap. His pain had lessened, the morphine ran through his system. 

Price half carried Soap to a door. Yuri and Cam nodded in preparation with their weapons drawn as Price kicked the door open. Russians were on the other side ready to fire. Yuri and Cam shot at them before taking cover. Price and Soap were by the door waiting for the area to clear. Yuri grabbed a gernade, took out the pin and tossed it to the Russians who shouted too late. Yuri moved to point with Price and Soap in the middle. Cam turned his back to them and watched their back to make sure no one got the jump on them. They continued to move down the streets.

Soap kept mumbling to Price to leave him behind as shots were fired. Some Russians hurried down the street gaining cover but Yuri and Cam shot them. 

"Soap if you keep muttering that I'm gonna have Cam knock you out with morphine," Price growled out as they entered a shop. Shots again and this time Price had to help shoot the Russians down.

They exited a street and moved up to a court before some Russians came.

"Shite," Cam shouted, "Yuri help."

Yuri turned away from point and backed with Cam to give Price and Soap some covering fire.  
They rushed ahead to a covering area. Yuri and Cam moved back still shooting at their enemies.

"Cam, come here! I'll help Yuri," Price ordered as he set Soap down on the ground, his back against a stone statue. 

Cam rushed back as Price rushed forward. Cam kneeled besides Soap taking a small light flashing over his weary eyes.

"Soap, come on stay with me," Cam told him, his pupils barely retracted to the light. Soap had a concussion.

Cam put the light back in his vest and unzipped Soap's own vest. The bullets were still heard in the background but his only concern was Soap.

"Urgh I hurt all over," mumbled Soap weakly as Cam checked his chest. The wound in his abdomen was still bleeding and his right leg had a deep gash on it. Cam saw purple forming near the cut and clicked his tongue in irritation. Soap had some internal bleeding.

Cam took out the soaked bandages and stuffed the wound with wads of gauze to stop the bleeding. He took out an empty needle and stuck on the side next to soap's ribs. He must have gotten blood in his lung and Cam had to take it out before he choked on it. Soap winced at the needle as he took out the blood from his lung. He found he could breath easier but his chest hurt when he inhaled due to the broken ribs.

"It's the resistance," shouted Price as men came to the rescue and opened the door directly behind Cam and Soap.

They saw the medic and the wounded Captain, so Cam directed them that he needed to treat Soap properly. They didn't think of asking twice from the glare he gave them and quickly lifted Soap to the safehouse. 

Price and Yuri got in once the Russians were taken care of but Cam was shouting to clear the table immediately.

They set Soap down and Cam put on rubber gloves fully removing the vest from Soap's body.

"How is he," asked Price rushing over to see if Cam needed any help.

Cam did not answer, his focus on the man who kept blinking to keep his eyes open.

"Yuri put pressure on his leg, Price put pressure on his side," Cam odered both men while bringing a small table close to where Soap lay to put his pack. The men did not question him and did as instructed. Cam went to work.

Soap looked to his left and saw Cam with the crinkle of his eyebrows and blood on his face. It looked like a handprint, Soap's handprint but he did not remember when he had reached out. Everything felt blurry but he remembered the danger before the bomb went off. He remembered what Makarov said.

"Yuri, Yuri knows Makaraov," he claimed grabbing a hold of Price's collar before the world turned black. Price in turn became horrified.

"He's just passed out! I need to stop his internal bleeding Price. Price!"

The man snapped out of his thoughts and knew what important was saving the captain's life.

"Shite, I'm loosing his pulse," cursed Cam grabbing a shot of adrenaline, "Don't you dare."  
He stabbed the adrenaline at Soap's chest causing him to gasp out. Just as he came to, his eyes shut again. The last thing he saw was Cam calling to him. His green eyes full of worry.

The next time he woke up he was somewhere different. Somewhere clean, similair to a hospital room. It was thankfully dark so the lights didnt hurt Soap's eyes. He felt his body ache everywhere. His chest hurt and there were tight bandages covering the majority of it. His left arm was in a sling, he hoped it was not broken and his right leg was bandaged at the calf. When he looked to the right he saw a body slaunched over the chair. His head was resting on the bed and half of his body was falling from said chair. It was Cam. He had a bandage on his hand, a wound he did not realize he had until a resitance doctor told him.

Soap knew he must have not left his side. There was bag of his stuff on another chair.

Soap tried to move to get comfortable but only winced in pain. He hoped he had not woken Cam up, but he did. He brought his head up from the bed and looked at Soap with sleepy eyes. He yawned and Soap yawned afterwards. Cam saw he was awake and smiled tiredly at him.

"I knew you'd be stubborn and survive," he proclaimed.

"Aye, I am. But i wouldnt have made it if you werent there."

"I am a medic after all. Why wouldnt I stress myself out to make sure you survived? A handsome man like you."

"Are you flirting with me," Soap asked him a bit gruffly. His throat felt dry.

"Of course, captain, I wouldnt have it any other way," Cam winked causing Soap to painfully chuckle.

"By the way. Price told me what happened with, Yuri. I trust him Soap even though he knows...knew Makarov. He has his own vendetta against that terrorist, and as long as he is on our side, I don't mind having him around."

Soap remained silent, still not so sure about anything. He had just been blown up, but then again so had Yuri.

Cam looked at him with a knowing face.

"Are my injuries that bad," Soap asked changing the subject. So far his opinion on Yuri was confusing.

Cam sighed and brushed his head, "Yeah, John. You almost died."

Soap reached out with his right arm to grab his hand. It hurt him to move but he still did it.

"I won't. Not as long as you remain by my side."

"You're lucky I'm a medic"

"I'm lucky man," he told Cam playing with the ring on his finger. He didnt wear it during missions. Cam didn't want to lose the silver band on a mission. He only wore it after missions, when they returned to base and he knew Soap was at his side. Soap was glad he was there. Cam wasn't going to let him die on a mission. Not if he could help it.


End file.
